Savant Spy School
by looksatbooks
Summary: "People say I am the hottest guy in school but that can't be true because I have left now." Dan Benedict is experiencing the new life of Spy School and when classes start, they don't seem to be as plain sailing as he originally thought
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**So please don't hate me for not doing anything in a really long time. It's half term for me and i remembered how much I enjoyed writing these. I have had this idea for a while now but didn't get round to it. **

**I would suggest reading the others to follow how Victor met Molly, i wasn't going to explain it here.**

**This particular chapter isn't the best one to start with, i guess just to fill you in on the main character. Think of the next one as the starting chapter... A lot more exciting I promise.**

* * *

"Dan! Wake up!" I heard my mum calling me. Why? It was the summer holidays, I only had a few more days at that. I groaned as an answer to which she must have heard.

"Daniel Saul Victor Benedict! You better get up right now because I made pancakes for you. If you would prefer to stay in bed I'm sure someone else would gladly eat them for you" She shouted and I was already half way down the stairs. I always loved it when mum made pancakes. I sat down at the breakfast table, still drowsy from my sleep and started eating the pancakes. I then noticed that no one else was in the house apart from mum so she was lying to get me downstairs. That's Molly Benedict for you. She can easily lure us from anywhere so long as she has food. She and dad are soulfinders and it was pretty much an office relationship but nicer.

Dad, or Victor Benedict, was probably out working, he has a high job in the FBI and I want to follow him in a similar sense. My oldest brother James is 24 so he rarely stays at home. Besides, he's off gallivanting the world trying to find his soulfinder. My oldest sister Maria is 22 and she already has a soulfinder called Marius which I found quite funny. You know, Maria, Marius… oh never have a flat together in New York. Next comes the twins. Steph and Alex were adopted when their mother, their only family, died from childbirth. Apparently she and Molly were very close and she was the only person who was willing and a savant. They are almost 20 now and are studying in college. Then there's me.

My name is Dan, if you haven't already guessed, and I am 19 years old. Almost. Okay, in 4 months but whatever. People say I am the hottest guy in school but that can't be true because I have left now. I didn't really like it there, I mean I loved the education just hated the people. Pretty much the opposite of everyone else ever. It just never appealed to me and they always had two sides to them. I should know.

I was once the nerdiest guy in school, you know the one with floppy hair, glasses, braces, everything. Everyone ignored me and the ones that didn't picked on me. I hated it. So one summer I decided I was going to change. I went to the gym for 4 hours every single day my braces were taken off and I got a haircut. I bought an entire new wardrobe full of clothes ready to be different. Of course, I made sure I wasn't neglecting my studies but I allowed myself to care about things I never had before. I walked in on the first day back and no one recognised me, they 'liked' me and I pretty soon became the most popular guys in school. I was never mean to anyone and still did my studying which they thought was a bit weird because I didn't want to go to parties and stuff. But I guess they were genuine enough to elect me prom king, a sort of tradition in our house so I was glad I could keep it up.

Nowadays, I just prepared myself for the next stage in my life. Everyone, apart from my family, thinks I am going to Europe to do a gap year but in actual fact I am going to a Savant Spy School (SSS) in England. Something I have always wanted to do. I guess you could say that my high school years were prep for trying to blend in and making people like you. I always enjoyed that sort of thing and being able to play characters I wasn't. I guess I could have been an actor but what was the fun in that? I like the adrenaline that came with it, and I only know because dad took me on a mission once for my power.

Being smart was only part of it. I had a highly qualified brain much like my uncle Yves and I was good at reading people's body language. As in really good. And that isn't even my gift. Not being cocky or anything… My gift is memories. I can check if memories are real or fake and I can even create or get rid of them. I suppose that's how my super intelligence came from. It is doesn't seem like it though, you know?

Today is my last day before I leave for a secret location in England. I won't know where I am until I actually arrive and I can't have much contact with the outside world. Mum and dad say they will try to contact every couple of weeks but I don't know how easy it will be.

"You all set for tomorrow Dan?" Mum asked zipping up the big suitcase I was taking.

"Yeah. I can't wait now, just can't wait to get started. Will you?" I asked thinking this was more appropriate.

"Of course darling. As long as you are having fun, that's all that matters." She said and gave me a kiss on the head before heading out the door. "You'd better get some rest, I don't want you too jetlagged for your new day." I rolled my eyes.

_Anyone would think I was just starting my first day at school. _I said fondly. I loved being a savant.

* * *

**Please write a review whether you're new to my stories or not. I always like feedback good/ bad i don't mind.**

**Next chapter- Dan's first day...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This has been a very long time hey? Well, i have done a new chapter for this so you might have to revisit this and any other stories. I just found it and realised I hadn't finished it! **

**Enjoy**!

The flight had been very long and I was drifting in and out of sleep in the car to our secret location. I had to say goodbye to mum in America but dad came with me. It was weird, I was leaving them for the first time and going to a different continent.

England was so different from home but I loved it. For starters, it was a lot flatter but surprisingly cold. I should have listened to Sky's advice on packing warm things. Oh well, I could always buy some new clothes to fit in.

We arrived at a large, what seemed castle with barriers going all around the perimeter of the grounds. It was all very well maintained and obviously had to keep up appearances. I opened my car door and hopped to get out the luggage I had. It was two large suitcases, as I presumed I could leave some clothes here. Dad took the bigger of the two bags and I looked at him, I was only an inch or two smaller than him.

_You okay, son?_

_Never better. _I grinned, I couldn't wait for this; it seemed like my destiny. We entered the large oak doors to reveal a walkway that resembled Hogwarts. There were large artefacts on display from old paintings to school trophies. It was all just an act though. I knew that they would train us to become better spies and secretive people using our gifts to help us. Greenwood Academy was just a cover for the public, they also thought you have to be invited to apply to the school.

"Is this what you want to do Daniel? I will be proud of you whatever you choose to do." My dad asked, he seemed a little worried about me.

"Don't worry about me, I don't want to follow your footsteps and I know this is right, I can feel it here." I prodded my chest. "Doesn't mum always say to follow my heart?" I knew that mentioning one of mum's major sayings would persuade him more. He just gave a tight nod and we proceeded towards the registration.

When it was our turn, we were greeted with a young and tall man. He had short, dark hair and it was clear he had run his hands through it.

"Hello, my name is Mr Stirling though you can call me Kota. All the teachers prefer to be referred by their first names, you are 18 after all. What is your name?" He had a command in his voice and I knew he was authoritative when needed but could be great fun too. He wore thick rimmed glasses and had a slight beard on him, as if the stress has made him forget about shaving.

"My name is Dan Benedict."

"Wow, okay, a Benedict. One second and I can show you to your dormitory." He left a second and checked a long list pinned to a wall. I glanced at dad, I knew that he was unimpressed how many people knew us by our surname. I smiled and shook my head, it already gave me a head start to fit in and I was grateful for that.

"If you would like to follow me Dan, and Mr Benedict." He gestured towards a large set of stairs. "A little information, the dorms are split into flats of around 6-8 people all having separate bedrooms and bathrooms but shared living area and kitchen. There will be meals provided twice a day and the third you must fend for yourself, but we will give money to assist you with that. Unfortunately for you, the flat is on the top floor and no lifts on this part of the Academy." I smiled to myself, it wouldn't bother me, it would keep me in shape.

We finally arrived at a door that looked quite old, flat 410. He opened the door and walked in a bit so we could enter. It was an ultra-modern flat that was fully and precisely furnished and had plenty of rooms. My jaw dropped and I almost missed what Kota had to say.

"This is a smaller room so I presume you will only be sharing with 6 people. As everyone is a little older, we try to accommodate for it to look as similar to a university campus as possible. It is very much fend for yourself here but if we have any complaints we will not hesitate to step in." This is awesome! "I will show you to your room then leave you to unpack your belongings."

We headed to room 4 and he opened it. It was a medium sized room with a double bed, wardrobe, desk and spare space. Round the corner was a small en-suite that could be used just by me. I dropped my bags on my bed as Kota made his quick goodbyes. I looked at dad and he seemed really impressed too. I grinned at him and flopped on the bed.

"Dad, this is so much better than I expected." I exclaimed, I didn't really think about where I would be staying but I love the independence they gave us, so much more slack than Colorado.

"It certainly is more impressive. Shall we get unpacked then I will have to go." He didn't have to say it but I knew he came to help with some problems in the UK. I didn't mind though, I could explore my living quarters a little more. I didn't bring too much due to weighting on the plane so the unpacking was fairly quick. Dad left soon after, asking for me to stay in contact, even if it was by coded letters.

He left in a blacked out car and I turned to face the Academy. My new home.

**Hopefully update soon but please can you guys leave reviews? if no one does, i probably won't bother with more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Newest update- i really seem to be enjoying writing this!**

Using the new key that Kota provided me, I unlocked the door to my new flat. I wonder who I would be sharing with? I shut the door behind me and walked into the lounge. There was a large flat screen tv with Xbox and PS4 complete with all sorts of games. I was so impressed, it was unbelievable how they managed to pay for all of this!

"Hello?" I shouted, just in case someone was already here. I had yet to meet the guys I would be staying with and I was a little nervous, what if they didn't like me? I had no reason to think that, I had worked out and looked good and if I was nice to everyone then that should be okay.

A shuffling sound came from one of the doors and a guy opened a door and walked into the lounge. He was tall but not quite my height, with soft blond hair cropped quite short. He was lean but he still had muscles and would be a 'fittie' on my sister, Steph's hot-o-meter. I smiled fondly at the memories I have of her.

"Hey! I didn't notice you come in. I'm Sean." He held out a hand to me. I detected an American accent and gladly took his hand.

"A fellow American! I'm Dan." I let go of his hand. "Wanna play some GTA?" I pointed at the Xbox and he nodded.

"I don't know how to set it up though. Do you?" He asked.

"I think I remember my brother setting it up once." I recalled the memory, slowing it down so I could see exactly what he was doing. I had quickly set it up and we were playing within a few minutes.

"So, Dan, where are you from?" Sean asked as he was veering off a bridge.

"I'm from Colerado." I replied, by his accent I guessed it wasn't too far from me.

"Oh, do you know the Benedicts then? They're set around there aren't they?"

"I'm one of them." I smiled to myself, at least it was conversation. He paused the game and looked directly at me.

"No shit? Wow I never thought I would be sharing with a Benedict. I'm a Green- we're set in Vegas, heard of us? I think we might have helped each other a few times. " I nodded again remembering dad mentioning something about the Greens. He continued the game.

"Sean, what is your gift?" I asked him, and again he paused the game again but instead put his controller down and turned off the TV.

"Now, we're talking!" He exclaimed and walked into the kitchen, suggesting that I should follow, and as nosey as I am I followed. We sat down on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Okay, so I am good at making pairings. Like food or clothes or whatever. If you lose one thing in a pair I can see the connection between the objects to help you find a new one." He said as he held out a piece of cheese and some Nutella. He wanted me to try them together, so I did. God it was heavenly. I smiled at his brilliant gift.

"That's awesome! Can you do that on people too?" I asked, he could be another soulseeker.

"I can't find people's soulfinders but I can see who's personalities match and who would make a good couple. It could be that they are soulfinders but I wouldn't be able to know. What about you?" I was really starting to like Sean, he seemed genuine.

"Memories. I can see what's true and false. I can get rid of or help you remember memories. I can even plant other memories into your brain and help you see things other people might have seen." I said coolly… though it was a fricking amazing gift.

"Dude! That's great! Could you show me?" he asked.

"Sure! I'll have to touch your head if that's okay." He nodded and I gently entered his mind.

_Do you have anything you want showing? _

_No, just have a look and see if you can bring anything good up for me. _

I sifted through the memories in his mind and came to a good one of him on his grandma's lap and her telling him stories about his parents. It was just a conversation but it was sentimental. I played the memory to him and left his mind again. I opened my eyes and he just looked at me.

"My grandma died a year and a half ago. I didn't know I still had that memory so thank you." He said gently, having my gift always brought out a vulnerable side to people. I just nodded and thought it best to change the topic.

"So how good are you with telekinesis?" He smiled at me.

"I'm okay but I think I need to improve a lot. I just try too hard then it doesn't go exactly where I want it to go." There was a story to be had there.

"Well do you want to practise now?" I asked, I'm not the best but I think I can help with where he is going wrong. Before we started though, I heard Kota come in and hold the door open for another two lads. One was taller than me with dark hair and a stern face and another was a fair bit smaller than him but not exactly little, he had long blond hair and bright eyes to go with his fair complexion. Both of them clearly exercised a lot, and all I could think was Steph's ovaries would explode if she were here!

"Dan, Sean this is North and James." Kota introduced us and we smiled at each other, saying hellos. North just nodded at us but he seemed a little less 'i-will-murder-you'. "I'll quickly show them to their rooms and leave you to get to know each other. From the way that they were standing, I could take a guess that they knew each other. North, the tall one was in room 5 and James was in room 6, next to mine. They shut the doors and I looked at Sean.

"First impressions?" He asked me and I smiled.

"This is going to be a good year." He seemed to agree with my by grunting.

**I'll be posting the proper meeting of North, James and the other roommates later on.**


End file.
